Skein of emotions
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Es su " Vamos a casa"; que le sabe a: " No te apartes de mí lado" [AyaHina. Cap. 72] Dedicado a PanditasLocas .:Tokyo Ghoul:RE:.


**Summary**

Es su "─ Vamos a casa"; que le sabe a: "─ No te apartes de mí lado" [AyaHina. Cap. 72] Dedicado a PanditasLocas .:Tokyo Ghoul:RE:.

 **.**

 **Anime/Manga:** Tokyo Ghoul

 **Género:** Drama/Romance

 **Capítulos:** One-shot

 **Aclaraciones:** Sui Ishida es autor del manga Tokyo Ghoul del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

A Hinami no le gusta la soledad.

Los recuerdos la siguen fervientemente de sus noches llorando a mares y de los días nublados en Anteiku. La brisa golpeaba su rostro infantil y las gotas caían cómo cascada hasta que Touke-nee llegaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído. Hinami se aferra a esos recuerdos en dónde es feliz y el calor invade sus mejillas por la vergüenza y las atenciones en el Café, Hinami se siente a gusto y en casa; y cree que sus padres estarían felices por ella y sonríe.

Sonríe y su risa cantarina hace que el día sea más llevadero.

Hinami desea que al despertar todo siguiera igual.

El espejo no miente, sus facciones ya no son infantiles y ss cuerpo tiene curvas que ella no desea aceptar. Eto siempre se ríe falsamente de su inseguridad y la arrastra por los pasillos de Aogiri en busca de un libro nuevo mientras le comenta sus nuevas ideas para un libro. Hinami sólo asiente distraída y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no le afecten las miradas de los demás integrantes. Pasan de la lástima hasta las ansias de enterrar los dientes en su carne. Cierra los ojos y se promete que es valiente, y se obliga a creerlo hasta que Eto la deja en un rincón de ese cutre lugar.

Las lágrimas salen fugitivas de sus ojos y los sollozos le cortan la garganta, deseosos de salir. Hinami se cubre los labios y se susurra a sí misma que no hay motivo para llorar ahora. Que debe ser fuerte y esperar a que las cosas se suavicen.

Hinami desea esperar…

Un motivo para vivir.

─ Si vas a seguir llorando mejor vete ─ una voz se alza ante ella, imponente. Hinami deja de llorar y sus ojos acuosos se encuentran con una cabellera azul casi morada. Abre mucho los ojos al ver que su mirada demuestra algo que le resulta inusual en ese lugar, y sus ojos no le demuestran desprecio: brillan y se sienten tan familiares y la hacen volver a sentirse en casa por unos instantes. ─ Sólo estorbas. Niña de mierda.

Debería sentirse insultaba, pero la risa sale sin que ella lo pueda evitar y no le importa. Ríe con ganas y con el corazón.

─ ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? ─ el chico la mira enojado y confundido. Ella se contiene y muerde su labio con suavidad, con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus facciones,

─ Lo siento… es que tu cara enojada luce igual a la de tu hermana… es un alivio.

Él trastabilla y lo ve sorprenderse. Masculla algo ininteligible y se va dando zancadas. Hinami sigue sonriendo, alegre. Ya no se siente tan sola.

A Hinami le gusta conservar recuerdos.

Y llorar, llora mucho al verse tan sola cómo antes. Ya no le importa que escuchen uss sollozos o que se den cuenta que es sigue siendo débil. Hinami se ve a sí misma esperando una mano amiga que le haga sentir esa calidez en su interior.

Hinami quiere que Ayato la acobije con palabras soeces y bruscas, con órdenes y miradas envenenadas, pero con ese brillo que la cautivó y le dio un nuevo giro a su corazón.

─ Hinami.

Ella tiembla al verlo de nuevo. Se obliga a pararse y enfrentarse a eso ojos que ahora son cálidos y le muestran muchas cosas que los labios no pueden expresar. Hinami abre los ojos, mucho y se siente sonreír.

Él también sonríe, de una manera que sabe; sólo ella ha podido apreciar. Una que no es sádica ni sucia y le hace sentir inexplicables polillas en el vientre.

Es su "vamos a casa" que le sabe agridulce, cómo el café. Hinami sabe leer entre líneas y no le pide explicaciones que sabe él no está preparado para darle, y no le importa.

Pues le sabe a: "─ No te apartes de mí lado". Y con eso le basta.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** La vena Ayahina atacó. Cómo bien dice en el resumen, este fic está dedicado a **PanditasLocas** por darme la idea de ver el capítulo 72 y de ahí ¡puf! Tenía que hacer un fic del momento Ayato/Hinami. Oh Dios, no logro encontrar muchos fic's de estos dos. Simplemente frustrante. Para ti, nena/e, con mucho swang.

Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


End file.
